Awkward Love In The Works
by GaMzEe MaKaRa ByRnE
Summary: Everyone can suspect that Masky and Hoody have the hots for another. In fact, they're damn sure. But can Hoody get his shit together?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** **I** **would** **be ****highly grateful** **for critiques and reviews,** **I haven't posted any stories** **in quite** **a long time. Creepypasta belongs** **to** **whomever** I **suppose, but they are not mine.**

* * *

Masky quietly sat up in bed, sleep hadn't come to him. His mind consumed with how angry Hoody was with him yesterday. Today wasn't the first day his mind wasn't focused. His wandering thoughts nearly blew the mission on the over-realm, angering both his partner and master. He shook it off, rolling out of bed, quietly dropping his feet quietly onto the cold hardwood. Shuffling to the dresser, glancing at himself in the mirror. Dark bags drooping below his zombie-like eyes, disheveled brown hair sticking up randomly. "I really should get some sleep.." he said softly to himself. He quietly snapped his mask on, walking out to the kitchen, careful to not wake any of his sleeping room-mates.

He made himself toast and coffee, making his way back out to the dark living room. The unmasked face of his partner glaring at him. "What has been up with you upon recent, Masky?" The robotic tone signaled he was angry with him along with the calculating expression.

"U-uh.. um.. n-nothing.." He stammered in the shy-guy voice that was per usual to him. Hoody raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "You are a horrendous liar, Masky."

"I... um... w-want some t-toast?" He half threw the bread at him, quickly vanishing up the stairs. Hoody sighed, rubbing his temple with his fingers. _That boy is an idiot, I_ _swear._ He stood, nomming on the toast, walking into Eyeless Jack's room that had been designed by a color-blind paint jockey with no need for cleanliness or organization. "Eyeless?" A man with black skin and black nothingness where his eyes should be poked his head out from beneath the covers, hair a disarray because of it. "Yo' ."

Hoody bowed his head curtly, "How are you?"

"Fine, dude. Wassup?" EJ yawned, leaning against the headboard, kicking a leg over the other.

"Masky is behaving strangely."

"Spit something in my ear-holes I don't know, dude."

Hoody sighed, dramatically throwing himself onto the edge of EJ's bed. He simply rolled his no longer present eyes, "When you gonna spit out the news you like the motherfucker and cut the shit, bro?"

The younger looked at him, shocked and caught off guard. "W-what?"

"Just because I don't have eyes, doesn't mean I'm blind, stupid."

"Your choice in decorating tells me otherwise... Where could you have possibly gotten such ludicrous ideas from?" Hoody retorted. Jack rolled his eyes, "Quite talking like the god damn dictionary and I might tell you, Professor Fucktard."

"Fine.. I suppose... I mean, I guess I could try." He crossed his arms, shooting a childish expression at him. Jack snorted, leaning on his elbows. "I, by I I mean everyone, could cut the sexual tension between you two little masked idiots with a fucking knife and serve it for Alice's god damn birthday."

The hooded proxy cocked his head, Jack smacking a hand to his face. "You need to bone the dude or at least put your erection of hilariously ridiculous yet entirely obvious gay love **away. **That's a boner I don't wanna see, not that I would want to. Like, ever."

Hoody sighed, depressed suddenly at his choice in companions. "Thanks for the advice, I believe?"

Jack just shrugged at him, tossing the blanket over his face not saying another sarcastic word as his friend excused himself.

* * *

Masky quietly cursed to himself in his room, "Good job, s-stupid..."

Maybe he should talk to BEN. It was better than talking to The Rake or Laughing Jack about it. As the Rake's dialect, as described by Eyeless, sounded more or less like Satan raping Type'n'Tell and Laughing Jack was useless and creepy. Very creepy. He could be blowing up my pixel dome he's that creepy. He giggled softly to himself, poking his head into the hallway. Once he was sure the coast was clear of Hoody he hurried down the hall, stepping into the ajar door of the young Pasta who was intensely immersed in a video game. Knowing there was little use in even attempting to pull the young teenager from his gaming endeavors, he settled on the floor beside him. The teen's black eyes with tiny red pupils were narrowed in concentration, sharp teeth digging into his lip. After a particularly long series of explosions, BEN noticed the presence, pausing his game. "Hey Masky."

"H-hi." He answered back softly, even though he felt comfortable in the company of his friend. BEN raised an eyebrow, blowing a tuft of blond hair from his face before turning to face the brunette. "What's wrong, bro?"

"H-hoody is angry with m-me."

"Oh, the over-realm incident? Dude, I'm sure he'll get over it. It wasn't even a big deal." The boy shrugged, Masky sighed again softly, hugging his arms to his chest. Another presence unnoticed by the masked raised a fluffy head. A grin spreading across its muzzle slowly, Masky flicked a glance at its direction, yelping and jumping onto the bed. The red and black husky diving after him, "Smile, No! Bad dog, no! Leave Masky alone! Leave him!" BEN dragged the grinning dog out of the room and into the hallway, who (after taking a cackle break) trotted off to bother the other residents of the house.

BEN waved his hand in front of his face in a irritated gesture, "Don't think about Hoody, bro. You just have to relax."

Masky sighed, "I g-guess."

"Now, get off the wall and sit down." He said, eying the proxy haphazardly standing on the headboard, fingers digging in to the wall. He inched from his perch slowly, falling face-first into the mess of blankets, Ben shook his head. "You hungry, dude?"

"Not r-really." He said softly, wrapping himself up in a cocoon of soft blankets. BEN turned on a movie after vowing to the game console he would continue later. Half-way through the dramatic chick-flick, perplexing romance trapezoids had finally deemed Masky unconscious. BEN looked over at him, turning off the TV as to not wake him from the noise, creeping over to his laptop, searching game walk-through's while his friend slept. Tempted to research his Marble Hornet friends, refraining knowing it was seriously against Slenderman's rules.

* * *

Hoody had seen Masky running into BEN's room. He balled his fists, trying to steady his heavy breathing. Heart racing at a million miles a minute. _I have to do this and I have to do it now._ He reasoned with himself, Eyeless standing a couple feet behind him, not daring to miss this catastrophe. He glanced back at his friend for any kind of support, receiving only a smirk. He sighed, starting up the stairs. Heart pounding faster every time he took a step, limbs becoming led being slowly shuffled through tar. He finally paused outside BEN's door, Jack stopping on the top of the steps. Grinning as Hoody opened the door, taking his phone out and beginning to roll the camera. Hitting the record button, BEN glancing over at the sudden entourage, confused. Hoody gently eased Masky's mask off, BEN gaining the same grin Jack held on his face. Masky opened a dead looking eye, tilting his head slightly. Blushing slightly as he realized how close his partner was. Hoody gathered himself the best he could, retreating slightly before grabbing his face and kissing him deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Smutty smut smut smut be all up occupying this chapter, yo. Avert yo' eyes if you can't handle this shizzit, brother.**

* * *

Hoody pulled away, staring at his proxy partner with wide, frightened eyes. Nearly shaking at the thought of Masky hating him or rejecting him. The younger simply smiled, it appears the others had been right. BEN dragged Eyeless out of the room, who grumbled but complied. Masky pressed his lips to Hoody's gently, who audibly sighed softly in relief.

"You do not find this odd then, I assume?" Hoody cocked his head, a tiny smile contemplating at the corners of his lips.

Masky shook his head, bashfully looking away. "No... I don't find this odd." He mocked softly and playfully. Hoody smiled, nuzzling him. The younger proxy's cheeks were briefly dusted by heat, the hooded picked him up, carrying him off. Eyeless snickered, BEN looked up at him, confused. Jack just danced his eyebrows at him before grinning and beginning to laugh his horrifying psycho hyena laughter that showed no promise of ending. BEN staying there only to hear the ridiculous cackling.

"Your laugh is the stupidest thing I've ever heard, bro. No joke."

He panted, cackling dying into a mere wheezy chuckle, "Shut the fuck up, dude. For someone who haunts the internet or whatever it is you do, you sure don't know a lot about prebaby making session moves."

BEN looked at him, shutting his eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching, "I haunt Majora's Mask, ass douche. And no, I don't. Because I'm not a creepy kidney-eating weirdo who watches porn somehow."

Jack cackled again, smacking his knees sarcastically.

"Seriously though, dude. Do you have some third eye or something?"

"The holes where my eyes were have gained the power to stare right into the very souls of living beings and determine whether they are deserving of life or if death is a suitable punishment." EJ said deeply, making eye contact (?) with the teen, face perfectly serious.

BEN looked horrified, "S-seriously...?"

"No dipshit." He proceeded to laugh hysterically, BEN glared.

"Don't fuck with me like that dude!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, should I go get you some tampons to shove in your mouth or are you done being a pussy?"

"ARE YOU FUCKI-"

"Are you done, pussy bitch?"

BEN glared angrily at him, opening his mouth to say something.

"Are you done?" He quickly said, cutting him off again.

He hissed, "I-"

"Are you? I mean I can go get some tampons and midol from Jane right now, pussy bitch." He said, pointing down the hall to Jane's room, face studying him, appearing to be totally and infuriatingly serious.

"I'm done." BEN growled.

"Okay, good." He patted his head, suavely strutting into BEN's room, flopping onto the blankets on his bed.

"What are you doing?"

"It appears I am resting."

"On my bed?"

"It appears so."

"Why?"

"I am tired. Too tired, in fact, to go downstairs. So uh, ya know, deal with it."

BEN rolled his eyes, Jack flashing him a smile.

* * *

Masky shuddered softly, Hoody attacking sensitive patches of skin on his neck with his tongue and lips. "D-don't you think we're t-taking this.. uh!... kinda f-fast?" The youngest moaned softly, Hoody shook his head, kissing him again passionately.

He weaved his fingers in the elder's hair, gripping the back of his shirt. The younger squirming and writhing underneath him, face twisted in adorable expressions of pleasure as the other licked and kissed the currently expose chest of his young partner. Glancing up occasionally to be sure he was comfortable, working his way down to the waistband of his boxers. Masky opened an eye nervously, Hoody leaning up and kissing him sweetly, easing his nerves enough for him to continue.

Hoody removed the last piece of clothing his partner was wearing, tossing it to the side with the rest of the discarded clothing. After a hurried lubrication, he slowly and gently slid into him, pausing every few moments as to allow Masky to adjust. Once he received a small moan of consent he pushed in further until he was completely in. Masky grabbed one of his hands, squeezing tightly, panting and grunting softly and preciously. Hoody leaning down and kissing his neck, the younger shutting his eyes and moaning shyly. Opening them again quickly as he felt his partner's hips slowly begin to roll, gripping his hand tighter, he moaned and whimpered.

"A-are you okay...?" He paused, looking down at him, concerned.

He nodded, shyly looking away, "That f-feels good..."

Hoody continued, grunting quietly, wanting to take in the image of Masky moaning and panting below him. Slowly he started picking up speed, thrusts becoming deeper and harder, moaning and grunting and bed squeaking also increasing. Eyeless and BEN sharing a look of disgust and horror, trying to muffle the sounds.

"A-ah! Uh! H-hoody, mmf!"

Hoody grunted, nipping and biting his neck, fucking him hard and fast. The two too caught up in the moment to realize just how hard the bed was hitting the wall, and how everyone that was home was now horrified beyond belief as they had all begun turning anything that had any kind of volume all the way up. The elder grunted louder, gasping as he came inside hard. Masky only lasting a few moments longer, climaxing hard over his flat stomach. Hoody slid out with a sigh, Masky's head lolling off to the side, no longer conscious. The elder tenderly pulled him to his, holding him tightly before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW (?) LITTLE PAIRING IN THIS CHIZZAPTER. I don't know if this is actually a thing, but I'm giving the little canoe the chance to become a tug boat. So, uh, yeah. :o)**

* * *

BEN clutched his head rocking back and forth, Jack patting the side of his face, making a disgusted look of his own. "Shoosh... shoosh..."

The gamer buried his face in his friend's chest, "The horror..."

"I know, dude. Your poor virgin listening tubes must be bleeding." EJ cooed, unable to help sounding snarky as it was the natural under-tone to his voice. BEN just gripped his hoody slightly, not honestly caring at this point. Jack leaned down, kissing his cheek softly. BEN looked up at him, confused. EJ just smiled, not a huge, wild grin typical to him. Just a small, soft smile. He kissed him gently, BEN's eyes widening further. That's when the usual grin appeared.

"Slow as always, dude. You're just as bad as those two dipshits."

"H-hey, I find that offensive." BEN stammered, glaring away from him. Jack cackled, letting him go, moon-walking out of the room, pausing in the door frame. Drawing a winky emoticon on a rouge piece of paper, smirking and vanishing down the hall.

* * *

Masky woke up with a quiet yawn and groan, twinges of pain jerking up and down his spine. He glanced tiredly over at Hoody, who was still snuggling him tightly. Snoring softly. Masky smiled softly, kissing his cheek, shutting his eyes again. Not wanting to wake him, he laid there quietly, listening to the peaceful snores.

* * *

Hoody woke up slowly, glancing over at his side. Noticing Masky was no longer there. To be exact, this wasn't even the room he remembered falling asleep in.

It was one that he never thought he'd see again.

The aging face of a smiling woman poked her head into the room after rasping her knuckles quietly on the door, "Morning kiddo. Breakfast is ready."

"Oh, okay. Thank you..." He said quietly.

She nodded, looking concerned, "You okay, Cody?"

He almost didn't recognize the name, "Yeah, yeah. Just a little tired."

She smiled and nodded again, shutting his door. He sat up, leaning on his elbows, glancing over at the mirror. He nearly didn't recognize the face the name belonged to. It looked too young, too untouched to be his face. He looked away, quietly and lethargically crawling out of bed. Walking into the small kitchen, his mom and two brothers making the already small kitchen a cluster-fuck of pushing and bumping. He chose to wait out the little mongol duo of hungry little shits, the two grabbing as much food as they could fit in their grubby paws and stained shirts, scuttling off across the small one floor flat and into the room they shared. His mom sighed, "Exhausting those two are."

She smiled again, "How'd you sleep?" He shrugged. "Fine I guess."

She nodded, handing him a plate of waffles and bacon. He smiled softly, "Thanks."

"I gotta go get ready for work but I'll see you later kiddo." She kissed his forehead then vanished into her bedroom. He ate slowly, wanting to drag out anytime he could before he left the house. He made sure to carefully wash the dishes, cleaning the kitchen, green eyes hazy with fear, remembering and dread. After procrastinating as much as possible in his every movement, he mustered an unsteady breath.

"I'll be back later, mom." He never felt so bad for lying in the entirety of his being.

"Okay sweetheart! Don't be long, you have to watch your brothers~" She called, he shut his eyes tightly.

He left the house quietly, his mind urging him to leave the people he loved a note, say goodbye, walk a different way, do _something. Anything._

But the show about the Time Lord he loved so much, advised to never tamper with time. So, he turned down the old dirt street, small pockets of forest lining the weed stricken road. He pretended he didn't know there were foot-steps coming onto the road. Pretended the baseball bat striking him in the back of the head didn't feel familiar.

He collapsed, rolling on to his back with a grunt. One of his tormentors stomping on his face, he clawed at his ankle, the baseball bat meeting his stomach. He gasped, the wind knocked out of him, he clutched his stomach rolling on to his side. A knife pulled by one of the older, possibly psychotic, boys slashed across his cheek. He tried to get away, almost as frantically as the first time. The boy continued to slash at his face, warm blood running into his eyes and mouth. He was practically blinded by all the spots of pain across his body and the blood, smacking desperately around himself to help in any way possible to get his attackers off.

After what seemed like hours of their relentless beating, which had only been minutes, they group of boys stepped back, panting and grinning. Admiring the now disheveled, bruised and bloody boy on the ground. The chubbier one with the pocket knife, flung it at him with a laugh. They turned their backs and began walking off the way they came. Cody's trembling hand felt for the knife, fingers curling around the plastic hilt. He slowly and unsteadily rose to his feet, gathering his balance before lunging forward, plunging the knife into the neck of one. The boy collapsed, gripping his neck tightly. Cody ripped the knife away, attacking the others. Battering, bashing and stabbing them with animosity.

He huffed, panting heavily. Dropping the blood stained knife and resting shaky hands on his knees, he looked at the mess of bloody, mangled bodies he'd created. He covered his mouth with a hand, wiping off invisible substances, running his hands through his hair and back over his eyes. Sirens breaking the shaky silence with an ear-shattering wail. A terrified looking jogger staring him down with wide-eyes, meeting his own panicked eyes for only a moment before leaving as the police cars skidded through the dirt and onto the old road. He sprinted down the expanse of tall grass, seeing a small break in the trees and ducking into it, running for it. Angry barks of dogs following close behind. His heart beat wildly, to the point it hurt. Sweat dripping down his forehead and into his eyes. Legs had begun to feel numb and ached beneath him. But the dogs that sounded so close behind demanded he try.

A narrow and shallow river came into his view, he ran a small amount faster and splashed noisily through the water. Tripping and stumbling like an inebriated newborn deer. He continued to stumble and stagger through the thick grass, tripping over weeds and rocks. Splashing close behind him, he flung a wild glance over his shoulder. Running into something that felt cold, bony, and like 100% silk. He looked up slowly. A tall man with no eyes, or any facial feature at all for that matter, looking down at him.

His heart nearly stopped. He was damn sure it did in fact. At least for a second. As his mouth opened to scream it was covered by a an equally cold, pale and bony hand. Nearly as large as his face, putting even the most professional and ridiculously tall basketball player to shame. With a deafening sound that resembled TV or radio static the forest faded. Being replaced by a seemingly high-class living room.

That's when he saw him.

A guy. About his age, even the same height. He looked just as confused and frightened. Chest, arms, and even his neck covered in gauze and medical tape. The chestnut color of his irises had seemed to bleed out into the white of his eyes, pupil lines blurred into the color. Making him seem almost zombie-like. Almost dead. His pale complexion paid him no favor in that fact, either. He was beautiful, in an eery way.

The tall man didn't explain. Not that it could have possibly been expected. I mean the guy doesn't even have a mouth. Instead yet another teen appeared. This one seemed more... damaged. His skin was practically white and seemingly leathery. Scars of a smile of a cartoon lunatic carved high and deep into his cheeks, large black circles around his oddly wide and quite mad eyes. Small blue irises and an even smaller pupil only adding in to the fact this dude was probably insane. Bonkers. Then he opened his mouth.


End file.
